


low on self esteem

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's your favorite food?" Tyler asks calmly, looking at the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	low on self esteem

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of writing about during work one day. Basically, the whole concept is Tyler and Josh are boyfriends in a mental institution (please don't call me basic or unoriginal because you'd be completely right and my ego couldn't handle it) and I'm thinking about doing several one-shots revolving around their relationship and things that happen during their stay!
> 
> Josh has an eating disorder, and Tyler's in for attempted suicide. If any of that triggers you, don't read this. Be careful and I love you guys :)

"What's your favorite food?" Tyler asks calmly, looking at the ceiling.

Josh inhales, closing his eyes before opening and closing them again.

"Was - was that a question I shouldn't have asked?" Tyler asks quickly. "I'm sorry, just ignore that."

"No," Josh opens his eyes and looks at his boyfriend, "it's just that no one asks me anything like that anymore. Too fragile, or sensitive, or _something_."

"I... oh."

There's a long silence before Josh speaks again.

"French fries. I've always liked french fries. And pizza," Josh winces, "and ice cream. I loved junk food before I... before," Josh says, breathing slowly through his mouth.

Tyler places his hand on top of Josh's.


End file.
